random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kh2cool's New Apartment
Kh2cool's New Apartment is the next level in Random-ness Wiki:Going Fighters. Beginning One Day passes and the Random-ness gang gets sucked out of the paradox portal and is at a strange new planet which happens to be Kh2cool's new apartment home,after coming out guards come after the gang and they are sent to the city's prison for trespassing.Meanwhile with Kh2cool the General calls him telling Kh2cool that he's worked to hard and he can take a vacation for the rest of the day,but when Kh2cool comes to the planet the paradox portal is sucking up just about everything. Missions '1':Listenning In Playable Characters:Kh2cool Kh2cool gets a mission to follow the paradox portal around without making a sound otherwise it will suck Kh2cool into it. '2':Speed Run Playable Characters:Kh2cool Kh2cool goes to find his apartment and relax for a little while,but runs into a motercycle gang that wants to race him across the city. '3':Get off me! Playable Characters:Kh2cool Kh2cool gets to his apartment building but somebody is screaming to get off someone,Kh2cool knows someone needs help so he has to climb to the top of the apartment and stop the fiend. '4':Oh my gosh its Phineas Playable Characters:Kh2cool Kh2cool climbs to the top of the building,and finds an enemy in a black suit grabbing Phineas's wrist,At first Kh2cool was a little confused on how Phineas got to the Paradox Galaxy because you can't just take a space ship to get to a different galaxy,before Kh2cool could talk to Phineas the black suit man picks up Phineas and runs away,Kh2cool's mission is to save Phineas. Cutscene Kh2cool catches up with the black suit man,Kh2cool realizes Phineas doesn't go anywhere without his friends and that the others must be there,the black suit man tells Kh2cool Phineas along with the others are under arrest and there's no way Kh2 can break into the prison.Kh2cool finds 5 keys all over the city that can open the prison door so he can rescue his friends. Missions 5:Protect Meap Playable Vechicle:Kh2cool using a turret Meap finds one key on top of a sky scrapper in the city,so Kh2cool uses a turret to protect Meap while he finds the key to open the police station. '6':Twilight Thorn Playable Characters:Kh2cool Boss:Twilight Thorn Kh2cool and Meap have a mission to find a key,but Kh2cool is knocked out and when he wakes up he's inside his dreams,inside his dreams he is in Aweaking and has to fight Twilight Thorn. '7':Simon Says Playable Characters:Kh2cool Kh2cool finds the next key in a daycare across from his apartment,he see's a little kid holding onto it thinking its a toy,he tells the teacher about his problem and she says if he plays a game over simon says without loosing once then he gets the key. '8':Hacking the System Playable Characters:P&F's hacker monster Phineas and Ferb call Kh2cool from the normal galaxy telling them they hear Kh2cool needs another key,so Phineas and Ferb install a hacker monster inside a computer to get the next key for the prison. '9':Guards coming their way Playable Vechicles:P&F RC Chopper After hacking into the computer and getting the next key,all kinds of guards have came and there's to many for Kh2cool to fight,luckily Phineas and Ferb built a teleporter so they teleported their RC Chopper to the Paradox Galaxy so they can protect Kh2cool from guards. Cutscene P&F's RC Chopper is destory by a guard,and Kh2cool is cornered against the police station door by a group of guards,Kh2cool does some fast thinking and unlocks every key so he can get to the prison,but he remembers he didn't get the 5th key so there's nothing he can do,so he uses his keyblade to unlock the last lock,and he runs into the police station. Missions '10':Journey through the Cells Playable Characters:Kh2cool and meap Kh2cool and Meap get to the cell room in the prison and they need to find all over their friends before the guards come and get them. '11':Its them at last! Playable Characters:P&F's Hacker Monster Kh2cool finds CCs and Cream and Mariophineas76's cell,Kh2cool tries to pick the lock but he doesn't know what the code is the open the cell,so he uses the police's computer to hack into the jail cells and make all of them open up. '12':Mochlum's Time to Shine Playable Characters:Mochlum Kh2cool is done hacking,and everyone's jail cell opens up before Kh2cool can find a way out of here,he is stopped by all the guards he was being chased by,everyone was looking for ways to escape but there was no use,every was backing up to the corner but Mochlum is accidentally pushes and he falls into an air vent,one minute later Mochlum climbs out the air vent and says he has to find an escape door so his friends can make a run to. '13':Fight the guards Playable Characters:Kh2cool Boss:Police Officer More and more guards keep on coming and there's no way to escape so Kh2cool and his friends begin to fight all the guards while Kh2cool deals with the main officer. Ending The guard is defeated leaving none of the guards still standing,Mochlum finds an escape pod but the paradox portal comes to suck everything up,so the random-ness gang jumps off the high building without anything to land on just falling,Jimmity Cricket accidentally lands on a used space ship during the fall and jumps on every button until it would fly,luckily the gang all fell into the space ship and flew into space. Category:Video Games Category:Pages by kh2cool